Liquid crystal display (LCD) products have become mainstream products in current flat panel display devices due to the characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, no radiation, etc.
Currently, the capacitive touch technology has been widely applied in the field of LCD devices. Capacitive touch screens include in-cell self-capacitive touch screens and in-cell mutual-capacitance touch screens. Compared with in-cell mutual-capacitance touch screens, in-cell self-capacitive touch screen has the advantages of high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and low cost.